


vocalists are sure loud

by ultraviolentae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ALSO WRITE MORE FANFICS ABOUT THIS SHIP, M/M, Thanks, highkey based on that scene of them laying in bed with messy hair, it made my whole week, thank you for 100 kudos im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentae/pseuds/ultraviolentae
Summary: Jaehwan is a little shit but Minhyun highkey enjoys it





	vocalists are sure loud

**Author's Note:**

> After Wanna One Go i had to write this, this ship is my life now thank you very much and i hope they keep feeding me well. Dedicated to my friends that also ship them and that were annoyed there wasn't more fics of them out there <3 they pushed me to do this

Everyone was gathered in the living room talking or playing some game, the faint chatting noises filled the almost empty room. Jaehwan had his head on Minhyun’s chest, their legs were tangled in a mess of limbs and the older had his arm around the other’s shoulders. They had fallen asleep after a long chat, none felt like socialising with the rest so they stayed in their room but ended up talking to each other instead of doing their own thing.

Truth be told, they had never thought they’d ever be this close, not for a million years. Mihyun especially since he had put into his head he would never fit in with the rest of the group. He loved the Nu'est members like they were his family, he had lived with them for so many years in the same dorm, it was too much of a sudden change.

With time, though, things became more natural and he didn’t feel alone anymore. The one person he felt closest to was Jaehwan, which was odd because there was no reason for them to click together so well, their lifestyles collided so much.

It was the same for Jaehwan, he wasn’t used to being surrounded by so many people all the time or being in an actual group. He felt disorientated many times in the beginning even though he barely showed it, the boy was always cracking jokes so the other would have a good time. After a few months everything fell into place perfectly, he even found his ‘best friend’ in the group, someone he felt truly comfortable with at all times.

A loud laugh was heard outside the door and Minhyun woke up with a groan, his little nap was going so well. “Who was the bastard…” he muttered before noticing Jaehwan. He stared at his face for a while and a smile crept on his face, he knew the boy wasn’t a model or a visual god, but he looked so pretty in his eyes. He didn’t know _when_ that had happened, one day he had looked at the boy and felt weak on his knees.

Time went by without him noticing and Jaehwan started to wake up, his eyelids fluttered before he lazily opened his eyes. They locked eyes and the younger smiled. “Enjoying staring at me?”

“Mhmm, indeed.” Minhyun smirked teasingly.

It was quiet again, Jaehwan stretched on top of the other, his body shook all over before he let out a content sigh. When he looked up at the older his face was bright red. “You alright there?”

“Oh?” he gulped. “Oh, no I’m fine.”

Jaehwan furrowed his eyebrows and moved so he’d be totally on top Minhyun, it wasn’t until he felt something pocking his thigh that he understood what was going on. “Hyung.” He murmured, a smirk crept onto his face. “Are you hard?”

“No! What-“

“Oh my god you are.” Jaehwan moved his face closer to Minhyun’s. “Why? Was it me?”

Minhyun wouldn’t meet his eyes, he was too focused on the wall behind them. “Why would it be you?”

“What else can it be? Or have you been thinking of someone else while I lay on top of you?” the younger chuckled. “And I’m the nasty one, _sure_.”

He finally met Jaehwan’s gaze, his mouth was wide open. He seemed so offended that it made the younger snort. “Me? Nasty? How dare you say tha-“

Jaehwan grinned before pressing his lips softly onto the older’s effectively shutting him up. “You look even more handsome with that shocked expression.” Minhyun lay motionless under him, his eyes as big as buttons and his mouth wide open. “Cute.”

“First of all I am not cute.” Minhyun closed his eyes and breathed in sharply. “Second, how dare you kiss me? These lips are sacred.”

“I have the right since your erection is poking my goddamn thigh right now, that’s pretty disrespectful. So that was my payback.”

“Then get off me!” his voice cracked in the end. “Don’t you dare tease me for that one.” But Jaehwan was already giggling hysterically. “Fine, _fine_ it was you, so what? You were rubbing all over my crotch what do you expect?”

“When did I ever?!” it was his time to be offended.

“While you were stretching just now.”

The younger furrowed his eyebrows while he tried to recall what he did while stretching. “Oh, oh yeah.” He let out a nervous laugh but went back into teasing mode in no time. “So if I keep rubbing will you cum?”

“Jaehwan!”

He moved his thigh up and down slightly, smirking when Minhyun let out a little gasp. “Just asking, hyung.”

“Don’t.” he growled and grabbed the other’s hips tightly.

“Don’t what?” Jaehwan smiled innocently before repeating the movement.

“Stop doing that.” It was intended to be an order but it came out sounding rather like a plea.

The corner of Jaehwan’s lips went up when he felt something twitch. “Why should i? You’re clearly enjoying it.”

Minhyun closed his eyes again and pressed his lips tightly together in an attempt to stay collected and not let Jaehwan get his way, he didn’t even know what the younger thought he was doing but to Minhyun he as clearly playing with fire. “Stop being an annoying brat, this isn’t fun for me. What do you think you’re doing?”

Maybe it came out a little too harsh because Jaehwan flinched noticeably and his smile turned into a frown. “If you really don’t want it then I won’t keep going.” He finally broke the eye contact and looked down at the sheets. “I didn’t think you’d get mad at me for this.”

“I’m… I’m not mad Jaehwan.” He sighed and wet his lips with his tongue. “But what you’re doing, that’s going down a dangerous road.”

“What if I want it?” the younger raised his eyebrows. “If I didn’t want it I’d be on my own bed right now.”

The other stared at him speechless, they didn’t speak for a while before Minhyun finally pulled himself together and grabbed Jaehwan’s face for a kiss. At first none really moved their lips, Jaehwan hadn’t kissed anyone properly for years and Minhyun was still shocked. Slowly, though, their lips started to move in synch and Jaehwan whimpered against the other’s lips. “Since when?” Minhyun stared deeply into Jaehwan’s eyes, like he wanted to see every secret that the other kept inside of him.

“God, I don’t know. It just sort of happened.” He gave him a quick peck. “I just never would’ve thought it’d be mutual. I mean…”

“Don’t you say you’re ugly while I’m hard over you at this very moment.” Minhyun tried to keep a straight face but ended up snorting, Jaehwan laughed out loud and nuzzled his face on the older’s neck.

“I could make it go away.” He whispered and Minhyun’s body went stiff all over. “If you want.”

They stared at each other for what seemed forever, Minhyun couldn’t find the courage to say anything out loud and was secretly hoping his eyes would speak for him. Which they apparently did because Jaehwan suddenly moved his lips towards the older’s neck and started to suck gently on the soft skin.

Minhyun breathed in sharply and wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s body. The other explored every inch of skin that wasn’t hidden by the t-shirt, probably leaving some marks that would give them lots of trouble. He didn’t care, none of them did, too lost to think properly.

“Off.” Jaehwan whispered and pulled Minhyun’s shirt slightly, the older nodded before throwing his shirt somewhere in the room. He smiled before kissing Minhyun’s chest and avoiding his nipples on purpose, when Minhyun pushed harshly on his brown locks Jaehwan smirked with amusement. “What is it, hyung?”

The other looked at him and almost growled in frustration. “You’re so annoying sometimes.”

“Just sometimes.” Was all he said before licking the nipple, the sounds leaving Minhyun’s mouth sounded heavenly. Jaehwan sucked hard earning a harsh pull on his hair, an involuntary moan left his lips and urged him to suck even harder.

Once he finally decided to switch to the other nipple, Minhyun’s lips were already red from all the lip biting to conceal the noises. The sight was beautiful, Jaehwan felt as if he was looking at God himself.

His fingers started to wander lower and he tugged at Minhyun’s pants before trying to open the zip while still playing with the nipple. It wasn’t very gracious but he got the hang of it after a while and managed to free the older from his pants.

There was a dark stain on the his pastel salmon boxers already, it made Jaehwan feel good himself and his confidence seemed to boost even higher. “Nice colour, hyung. Should’ve seen it coming.”

“I will hit you.”

“You’re cuter when you’re blushing.” Jaehwan’s fingernails dug slightly onto the sides of Minhyun’s torso and he started to run them up and down slowly.

“Brat.” Was all the other could say, he was scared his voice would crack and show how vulnerable he felt. Being so exposed to someone he felt so attracted to was scary to him, Minhyun had had nightstands but it never felt this way, this felt intimate and it scared the shit out of him somehow.

Jaehwan snuck his finger under the hem of the older’s boxers and carefully moved more south, when his fingers slightly brushed against the erect dick, Minhyun let out a very quiet sigh. The younger bit his lip before wrapping his whole hand around it and giving it an experimental squeeze. Minhyun wasn’t so quiet this time.

He moved his hand up and down slowly trying to tease his hyung the best he could, he wanted to see just how far Minhyun would last until he snapped. It didn’t take very long, the other put his hand on top of Jaehwan’s and started pumping faster. “Stop teasing me.” His voice came out raspy and the younger’s legs shook slightly at that.

At some point his groans and whimpers turned into full moans and Jaehwan knew he was close, so he slapped away the other’s hand from his hand and halted his movements. “Do you want to come now?”

Minhyun rubbed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t have lube.” He stated, Jaehwan’s nodded understanding.

“Saliva works.” He whispered near the other’s ear making Minhyun’s body jerk under his. “For fingers, I mean.”

“You’re shameless.” Minhyun said very quietly but didn’t reject the offer, instead put his fingers near his mouth and locked eyes with the younger. “Whatever you want.”

Watching his hyung lick and suck on his own fingers was a sight Jaehwan thought he’d never live to see. Well, he had before, in one of his rare wet dreams, but seeing it so near him in 3D made his dick almost hurt inside the confinement of his own boxers.

“Take them off.” The older directed is gaze down to the black piece of cloth. “The shirt can go off too.”

He didn’t have to be told twice and was naked in a blink of an eye, Minhyun let out a small giggle before kissing his shoulder.

“You’re cute.” He whispered before moving his finger’s to the other’s ass cheeks. “In my eyes you’re so so so cute.”

Jaehwan could lie and say he didn’t enjoy the small praises, but lying a sin and he _surely_ wasn’t a sinner. His body reacted to every word that came out of the other’s mouth, he even forgot about Minhyun’s hands that roamed all around his ass. It was probably the older’s strategy in the first place so that he wouldn’t get too nervous.

When he felt the pad of Minhyun’s finger press against his entrance, the younger closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. He wanted this, he had dreamt of it many times before and there was a first time for everything. The boy repeated this to himself over and over again so he wouldn’t get too nervous but, when the finger finally penetrated him, Jaehwan’s body tensed up.

“Relax, it’s better if you relax.” The older’s honey voice was healing, his body relaxed instantly. “Better?”

He just nodded, all the strength he had in his body had vanished so talking felt like an awfully hard task to perform. Minhyun moved his finger in and out in a slow pace and Jaehwan was thankful.

“Am I your first?” honey filled his ears again.

“Yes.” He breathed out. “Do I look like I can get laid easily?”

Minhyun’s face dropped and he stopped moving, with his free hand he grabbed the other’s chin and forced him to look at him in the eyes. “Shut up, seriously.”

“Shut me up.” Jaehwan was still not feeling like himself, but he was sober enough to be a tease. Minhyun chuckled before slamming his finger in, a loud gasp left Jaehwan’s parted lips. “F-Fuck.”

“Again?”

“God, yes please.” The younger closed his eyes and pressed his face against the other’s neck.

One finger turned into two and Jaehwan was a moaning mess, it is true what they say about vocalists, they truly are loud in bed. Minhyun tried his best to make Jaehwan moan into his mouth so they wouldn’t get caught by the rest of the members, but even then he was still awfully loud.

At some point Jaehwan’s hand made its way to Minhyun erection, he pumped it in the same rhythm as the older’s fingers moved inside of him. It was messy but Minhyun seemed to enjoy it so he didn’t stop.

“Close.” Jaehwan whimpered and pushed back onto the fingers.

Minhyun understood and moved the fingers faster and faster. Everything felt like too much to the younger so his body collapsed on top of Minhyun, his mouth hung wide open on his chest and a bit of saliva accidently slipped out. He should’ve cared, but Minhyun’s fingers felt _too good_ and Jaehwan thought he might’ve reached heaven.

The older grabbed his hip with his free hand to hold him up slightly, the new angle felt even better and Jaehwan let out an embarrassingly loud moan. “Shh or they’ll know.” Minhyun kissed the top of his head lovingly. When Minhyun’s finger brushed against his sweet spot, he was completely gone, all he saw was white before he came in between them.

He couldn’t move for what seemed like forever and Minhyun didn’t make him, he simply caressed his dark locks without saying a word. “You still didn’t cum.”

“Can be for next time.” He smiled sweetly but Jaehwan frowned.

“No.” he said before moving lower, everything felt sticky and honestly kind of gross but Minhyun had been so good to him that he couldn’t help but feel bad if he didn’t return the favour.

Jaehwan wrapped his lips around the other’s dick and it twitched instantly. He bobbed his head slightly as he sucked, he had no clue if what he was doing was any good since he had no experience in the field but Minhyun seemed to be enjoying it a lot judging by the noises he was making so he kept going. After a while, the older’s fingers grasped his hair and he came as he pulled the locks harshly, a sweet moan filled the room before everything went quiet once again.

Jaehwan moved up next to the other and cuddled by his side just like he had before they had woken up. Neither said anything a while until Minhyun decided he couldn’t live another minute knowing he had cum all over him so he got up to get tissues from his bag and cleaned both of them up.

“Do you think they heard that?” Jaehwan murmured against the soft skin.

“Oh definitely.”


End file.
